Gunther (TV Series)
Gunther is an antagonist and a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is a member of the Saviors. He served as the primary antagonist of the episode "Some Guy". Overview Although he only appeared in one episode, Gunther appeared to be a particularly cruel and nasty Savior even by their standards in general, and was possibly one of the most heartless, unsavory and depraved foot soldiers among them. He seemed to have a hatred of Ezekiel, appearing to take great pleasure in physically and mentally abusing him after kidnapping him and mocking him over how he'd gotten his people killed with a cold smile. At one point after being cut by Ezekiel he even went so far as to smear his own blood on Ezekiel's face in retaliation, indicating he was likely slightly mentally unstable. He seemed to be very ambitious and loyal to Negan, attempting to follow the latter's orders to deliver Ezekiel to him personally and appearing to hope that he would subsequently move up in the Savior ranks and become more than just a "meaningless foot soldier" to his tyrannical leader. He didn't seem to care much for his fellow Saviors either, seeming to dismiss the fact that many of his cohorts were either dead or in conflict so long as he could prove himself to Negan by taking Ezekiel to him as a prize. In some respects he was also a bit of a hypocrite, as when he criticizes Ezekiel for "delusions of grandeur" and "roping his people into thinking he was a king" he fails to see the irony of those comments, which is that Negan, his own leader, had brainwashed him and the rest of his people into thinking he was a god-like figure who they knelt in the presence of. The fact that Gunther shot Alvaro dead and, in his last moments before being killed by Jerry, threatened to decapitate Ezekiel and take his severed head to Negan, shows that he was more than capable of committing heinous acts of violence and murder. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Gunther's life prior to or as the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse Washington, D.C. At some point in the apocalypse, Gunther somehow came into contact with a group named "the Saviors" which he subsequently joined. Gunther aided his group in terrorizing other survivors and communities around the area into subjugating to Negan's will, where their victims would be forced to give half their supplies in exchange for not being murdered. Season 8 "Some Guy" Having survived the attack on his outpost, Gunther remained hidden as his fellow Saviors were gunned down by the Kingdommers. When his enemies are massacred, Gunther follows Alvaro, who was attempting to save king Ezekiel from walkers, and shoots him through the back when he gets distracted, leaving Ezekiel completely vulnerable due to his leg injury. Gunther then takes Ezekiel, and confiscates his sword, leaving him with only his cane so that they could walk a bit faster with the plan to take him to the Sanctuary as a prisoner. While walking, Gunther taunts Ezekiel of how he would be nothing without Shiva and how "his people" are all dead. Coming across a gate that happens to be locked, Gunther realizes that the only way to get through would be to go over the barb-wired fence. He grabs Ezekiel's coat and throws it over the barbed wire, knocking Ezekiel to the ground, saying that he wanted to bring him back alive, but clearly can't due to walkers closing in on them and would prefer to mount his head atop a pike. Before Gunther can decapitate Ezekiel with his sword, Jerry runs up from behind with his battle axe and slices his body in half, killing Gunther instantly and saving Ezekiel's life, as well as avenging Alvaro. Death ;Killed By *Jerry Before Gunther can stab Ezekiel, Jerry comes up from behind and chops his body in half, killing him. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Gunther has killed: *Alvaro *1 unnamed Kingdom soldier (Zombified) *1 unnamed Savior (Zombified) *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people Appearances Season 8 *"Some Guy" Trivia *Gunther's name was revealed during a Talking Dead segment. *Actor Whitmer Thomas stated that he portrayed Gunther in a way to get TV viewers to hate him by the time he was killed off. Category:Season 8 Characters Category:The Saviors Category:The Sanctuary Category:Antagonists Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Deceased Category:TV Series